Glimpse of the Future
by mebassett99
Summary: Set in Voltron Force. What if someone who could pilot the Red lion was thrown into the mix. Her name is Clara, she's spunky but also...wait for it...a Seer. Which means she can see the Future. With her unique gift what will the future hold for her. Rate and Review please!


**Chapter 1: The Seer**

It all started during the galaxy victory celebration, the lions malfunctioned and attacked the public causing the Galaxy alliance to step in led by Sky Marshal Wade. I hate the guy, he's obviously power hungry and off his rocker. That was also the day I met Daniel, From then on I used to watch him and eventually became his legal guardian since he was a minor and his grandparents couldn't look after him.

Anyways back to the story, the lions were deemed a liability and decommissioned. They were locked away but not before I saw something the lions forming Voltron but Daniel was in the black and I was in the red and three people I didn't recognise piloted the others.

The truth of the matter is I'm a seer, I can see small things if I want to and the bigger stuff usually happens in my dreams and if I try hard enough I can see a person's destiny. Pretty sweet I know, but if the wrong person ever found out I would become a lab rat and I didn't want that.

That was also the day I graduated medical school and when Daniel decided to enroll in the galaxy alliance flight academy, I followed him there and that was when I also met Lance, Hunk and Pidge. Little did I know everything was going to change and my life would never be the same again.

* * *

"I don't get why you had to follow me here. It's not like I'll never see you again." Daniel is way too stubborn for his own good. By the way my name is Clara, I'm albino with emerald green eyes and I usually walk around out of uniform just to annoy Wade. My 'official' uniform happens to be a white dress with red and green accents and brown leggings along with some combat boots. My hair ends at my shoulder and I have a key hanging around my neck that holds the missing piece. Whatever that means.

"Daniel, look at it from my point of view, I know you're stubborn and will get in trouble. Besides how can I annoy Wade if I'm not constantly in the same building as him." We both grin at that, he knows how much I despise Wade. Now go unpack and get to orientation while I go to the med bay. He nods and I ruffle his hair, just before he leaves.

I leave to find my room and it turns out I'm bunking with a guy, more specifically the green lion pilot. I open the door and he just looks at me, "I'm pretty sure my roommate's supposed to be a guy?" I smirk and put my stuff on the opposite bed, "Tough luck for you then, and don't bother double checking I already did that. By the way my name's Clara." He just smiles at me politely, "Pidge. So why did you join the galaxy alliance?" He wants to see where my loyalties lie, smart. "My first reason is to watch over someone who has this habit of getting in trouble. His name's Daniel and he's a first year." Pidge nods and sits on his bed, "Your other reasons? You said it was your first so I assume there's more."

I sigh, "You should know I don't believe the lions are dangerous. I know all about Commander Keith's stealth mission." I pause and take in the look of shock on his face, "Don't act surprised, I happen to be a seer so I've know about said mission ever since the victory celebration." He stares at me like he's trying to see if I'm telling the truth. "If you really are a seer do you know the real purpose of me and my friends being here?" I look at him completely serious. "To get the keys to the lions and help Commander Keith on his mission."

He has wide eyes, "Ok...Do you think you can help us?" I laugh a little bit. "Of course, besides the universe will need Voltron again, as soon as humanly possible." He nods and get's up gesturing for me to follow. "So what are you capable of?" I look ahead and notice one of those kids I saw in my vision, that makes me walk faster. "I'm a doctor and I'm not too shabby with a set of daggers if I do say so myself." He nods and turns a corner opening a panel in the wall.

He walks in and I follow him, I see the place is decked out with tech and two others I recognized as the red and yellow lion pilots. They turn and stop when they see me, "Pidge why would you bring a civilian in here! How idiotic can you be!" Pidge just adjusts his glasses, "Relax Lance she's not exactly a civilian and she already knows about Keith." Lance just narrows his eyes and Hunk, I believe his name is, looks confused. "I am a seer! I can see the future you moron." Pidge and hunk start laughing and Lance stares at me with wide eyes.

"Are you really a seer?" I pinch his cheek and pull making him wince. "Yes I am." He just nods and I let go. Lance turns to Pidge, "Let Allura know and tell her she's trustworthy. If anyone has the guts to stand up to me she has to be trustworthy." He smirks at me, "Welcome to the team…" I smile a bit, "Clara. My name's Clara. Happy to be working with you."


End file.
